disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The San Peoples Land 2
History English is a West Germanic language that was first spoken in early medieval England and is now a global lingua franca.45Named after the Angles, one of the Germanic tribes that migrated to England, it ultimately derives its name from the Anglia (Angeln)peninsula in the Baltic Sea. It is closely related to the Frisian languages, but its vocabulary has been significantly influenced by other Germanic languages, particularly Norse (a North Germanic language), as well as by Latin and Romance languages, especially French.6 English has developed over the course of more than 1,400 years. The earliest forms of English, a set of Anglo-Frisian dialectsbrought to Great Britain by Anglo-Saxon settlers in the 5th century, are called Old English. Middle English began in the late 11th century with the Norman conquest of England, and was a period in which the language was influenced by French.7 Early Modern English began in the late 15th century with the introduction of the printing press to London and the King James Bible, and the start of the Great Vowel Shift.8 Through the worldwide influence of the British Empire, modern English spread around the world from the 17th to mid-20th centuries. Through all types of printed and electronic media, as well as the emergence of the United States as a global superpower, English has become the leading language of international discourse and the lingua franca in many regions and in professional contexts such as science, navigation and law.9 English is the third most widespread native language in the world, after Standard Chinese and Spanish.10 It is the most widely learned second language and is either the official language or one of the official languages in almost 60 sovereign states. There are more people who have learned it as a second language than there are native speakers. English is the most commonly spoken language in the United Kingdom, the United States, Canada, Australia, Ireland and New Zealand, and it is widely spoken in some areas of the Caribbean, Africa and South Asia.11 It is co-official language of the United Nations, of the European Union and of many other world and regional international organisations. It is the most widely spoken Germanic language, accounting for at least 70% of speakers of this Indo-European branch. English has a vast vocabulary, and counting exactly how many words it has is impossible.1213 Modern English grammar is the result of a gradual change from a typical Indo-European dependent marking pattern with a rich inflectional morphology and relatively free word order, to a mostly analytic pattern with little inflection, a fairly fixed SVO word orderand a complex syntax.14 Modern English relies more on auxiliary verbs and word order for the expression of complex tenses, aspect and mood, as well as passive constructions, interrogatives and some negation. Despite noticeable variation among the accents and dialects of English used in different countries and regions – in terms of phonetics and phonology, and sometimes also vocabulary, grammar and spelling – English-speakers from around the world are able to communicate with one another with relative ease. Classification English is an Indo-European language, and belongs to the West Germanic group of the Germanic languages.15 Old English originated from a Germanic tribal and linguistic continuum along the coast of the North Sea, whose languages are now known as the Anglo-Frisian subgroup within West Germanic. As such, the modern Frisian languages are the closest living relatives of Modern English. Low German/Low Saxon is also closely related, and sometimes English, the Frisian languages, and Low German are grouped together as the Ingvaeonic, though this grouping remains debated.16 Old English evolved into Middle English, which in turn evolved into Modern English.17 Particular dialects of Old and Middle English also developed into a number of other English (Anglic) languages, including Scots18 and the extinct Fingallian and Forth and Bargy (Yola) dialects of Ireland.19 Like Icelandic and Faroese, the development of English on the British Islesisolated it from the continental Germanic languages and influences, and has since undergone substantial evolution. English is thus not mutually intelligible with any continental Germanic language, differing in vocabulary, syntax, and phonology, although some, such as Dutch or Frisian, do show strong affinities with English, especially with its earlier stages.20 Unlike Icelandic or Faroese, the long history of invasions of the British Isles by other peoples and languages, particularly Old Norse and Norman French, left a profound mark of their own on the language, such that English shares substantial vocabulary and grammar similarities with many languages outside its linguistic clades, while also being unintelligible with any of those languages. Some scholars have even argued that English can be considered a mixed language or a creole – a theory called the Middle English creole hypothesis. Although the high degree of influence from these languages on the vocabulary and grammar of Modern English is widely acknowledged, most specialists in language contact do not consider English to be a true mixed language.2122 English is classified as a Germanic language because it shares innovations with other Germanic languages such as Dutch, German, and Swedish.23 These shared innovations show that the languages have descended from a single common ancestor called Proto-Germanic. Some shared features of Germanic languages include the use of modal verbs, the division of verbs into strong and weak classes, and the sound changes affecting Proto-Indo-Europeanconsonants, known as Grimm's and Verner's laws. English is classified as an Anglo-Frisian language because Frisian and English share other features, such as the palatalisation of consonants that were velar consonants in Proto-Germanic (see Phonological history of Old English § Palatalization).24 * English sing, sang, sung; Dutch zingen, zong, gezongen; German singen, sang, gesungen (strong verb) * English laugh, laughed; Dutch and German lachen, lachte (weak verb) * English foot, Dutch voet, German Fuß, Norwegian and Swedish fot (initial /f/ derived from Proto-Indo-European *p through Grimm's law) : (Compare Latin pes, stem ped-''; Modern Greek πόδι ''pódi; Russian под''pod''; Sanskrit पद् pád) :* English cheese, Frisian tsiis (ch and ts from palatalisation); German Käse and Dutch kaas (k'' without palatalisation) Cast * Young Maylay as Carl Johnson * Faizon Love as Sweet Johnson * Christina Applegate as Dr. Mary Beth Wayne * Yolanda Whitakker as Kendl Johnson * Clifton Powell as Big Smoke * Samuel L. Jackson as Frank Tenpenny * MC Eiht as Ryder * Chris Penn as Eddie Pulaski * Armando Riesco as Jimmy Hernandez * The Game as Boss Wayne * Clifton Collins Jr. as Cesar Vialpando * Secret Voice#01 as Grove * Secret Voice#02 as Ballas * Secret Voice#03 as Vagos Ending * Ed Asner as Carl Fredricksen (Ending) * Jordan Nagaia as Russell (Ending) Cameos * Christopher Plummer as Thunder Muntz (Cameos) Classmates * Frank Welker as Detention Girls Symtoms The earliest form of English is called Old English or Anglo-Saxon (c. 550–1066 CE). Old English developed from a set of North Sea Germanic dialects originally spoken along the coasts of Frisia, Lower Saxony, Jutland, and Southern Swedenby Germanic tribes known as the Angles, Saxons, and Jutes. In the fifth century, the Anglo-Saxons settled Britain as the Roman economy and administration collapsed. By the seventh century, the Germanic language of the Anglo-Saxons became dominant in Britain, replacing the languages of Roman Britain (43–409 CE): Common Brittonic, a Celtic language, and Latin, brought to Britain by the Roman occupation.252627 ''England and English (originally Ænglaland and Ænglisc) are named after the Angles.28 Old English was divided into four dialects: the Anglian dialects, Mercian and Northumbrian, and the Saxon dialects, Kentish and West Saxon.29 Through the educational reforms of King Alfred in the ninth century and the influence of the kingdom of Wessex, the West Saxon dialect became the standard written variety.30 The epic poem Beowulf is written in West Saxon, and the earliest English poem, Cædmon's Hymn, is written in Northumbrian.31 Modern English developed mainly from Mercian, but the Scots language developed from Northumbrian. A few short inscriptions from the early period of Old English were written using a runic script.32 By the sixth century, a Latin alphabet was adopted, written with half-uncial letterforms. It included the runic letters wynn ⟨ƿ⟩ and thorn⟨þ⟩, and the modified Latin letters eth ⟨ð⟩, and ash ⟨æ⟩.3233 Old English is very different from Modern English and difficult for 21st-century English speakers to understand. Its grammar was similar to that of modern German, and its closest relative is Old Frisian. Nouns, adjectives, pronouns, and verbs had many more inflectional endings and forms, and word order was much freer than in Modern English. Modern English has case forms in pronouns (he, him, his) and a few verb endings (I have, he has), but Old English had case endings in nouns as well, and verbs had more person and number endings.343536 The translation of Matthew 8:20 from 1000 CE shows examples of case endings (nominative plural, accusativeplural, genitive singular) and a verb ending (present plural): : Foxas habbað holu and heofonan fuglas nest : Fox-as habb-að hol-u and heofon-an fugl-as nest-∅ : fox-nom.pl have-prs.pl hole-acc.pl and heaven-gen.sg bird-nom.pl nest-acc.pl : "Foxes have holes and the birds of heaven nests Category:2017 films Category:Disney Category:Pixar